Iminosugars are potent inhibitors of glycosidases. Azasugars of the isofagomine family are inhibitors of configuration-retaining β-glycosidases due to the formation of a strong electrostatic interaction between a protonated endocyclic nitrogen at the anomeric center of the imino sugar and the catalytic nucleophile of the enzyme. The inhibitors mimic the transition state in the hydrolysis of the glycosidic bond. Isofagornine, (3R,4R,5R)-3,4-dihydroxy-5-hydroxymethylpiperidine, also known as IFG, is one glycosidase inhibitor which was synthesized in anticipation that it would be effective as a liver glycogen phosphorylase inhibitor for the treatment of diabetes (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,102 to Sierks et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,903 to Lundgren et al., both of which are herein incorporated by reference).
IFG Tartate Salt, its production and its use to treat Gaucher Disease has also been described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/752,658, which is hereby incorporated by reference.